


如劍在鞘

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: “不在於什麼時候揮出劍，而在於你會在什麼時候，為了誰而收劍入鞘。”





	如劍在鞘

桃矢張開手腳躺在訓練場中央，閉緊雙眼，感受著將眼皮內側映成一片鮮紅的強烈日光，以及不斷順著皮膚滑落的汗珠。有熟悉的腳步聲由遠及近地傳來，輕柔而鎮定，在他耳邊停下。

“殿下，您不能在這裏睡著。”

一小片陰影落到他身上。他睜眼，與一雙琥珀色的眼睛對上了視線。“雪兔。”

雪兔將桃矢從地上拉了起來。剛站起時桃矢被一陣眩暈擊中，被扶著在訓練場邊沿的石階上坐下。他從雪兔手中接過水壺，好奇為什麼常年在書庫和冥想室內修習的玩伴會隨身帶這種東西。

“殿……”“這裏沒有別人。”桃矢的聲音悶悶地堵在壺嘴裏。雪兔一愣，然後笑了。“桃矢。”

一陣微風掠過，拂動雪兔的白袍的一角。“剛才在陪你練劍的是國王？”

“父王一點也沒被我擊中，”抱著劍，桃矢倚上廊柱。“儘管他就站在原地，半步都沒有挪。”

  _ _“進步很快，桃矢，但你的內心仍有恐懼，所以不停地盲目攻擊。記住：不在於什麼時候揮出劍，而在於你會在什麼時候，為了誰而收劍入鞘。”__

藤隆的話語迴響在桃矢耳中。那句話的確切含義桃矢還不甚明瞭，困惑與被擊敗帶來的挫敗感交替折騰著他。但是至少——他抬頭向身側望去，迎上雪兔的微笑——至少雪兔還在這裏陪伴著他。

於是他也勾起了嘴角。他們一同望向庭院，沐浴在傾瀉而下的陽光中。

 

雪兔抱著卷軸穿過走廊，聽見從訓練場傳來兩劍相擊的清脆聲響。循聲而去，他看見桃矢和小狼在天井下的訓練場中央對峙。

那是炎熱而晴朗的午後，陽光像融化的真金在訓練場流淌。兩個劍士靴底的石板被烤出熱氣，手中的劍亮得晃眼。雪兔站在廊柱旁的陰影裏，注視著一切。

在幾下試探性的過招後，兩柄劍又纏鬥在了一起。小狼顯然接受過系統的劍術訓練，但與桃矢相比欠缺那份遊刃有餘。他像一只全身緊張、豎起後頸上的毛的小犬，急切地發動一次又一次強攻，劍刃卻總是被桃矢阻擋或引開。幾回合後，汗珠從少年棕褐色的發梢滴落，打濕了石地板。桃矢站在原地，連呼吸都不急促。

白色衣裙的一角突然在對面廊柱背後閃過。雪兔和小狼都偏過頭去。

就在此時桃矢猛地揮劍向前。小狼腳下一趔趄，勉力格擋，被輕易壓下。隨著金屬落地的脆響，反射著寒光的墨黑劍刃抵住了小狼的下巴，離喉管只有兩指寬。小櫻尖叫一聲，沖進訓練場中央。桃矢早已收劍入鞘，但他還是挨了落在腿上的幾拳和惡狠狠的瞪視。“王兄你又欺負人！”

 “我沒有。”

“你有！你明明專挑小狼分神的時候出手！”小櫻還橫在哥哥與玩伴中間。被她像護雛一樣護在影子下的小狼哭笑不得：“公主……”

“公主只是擔心您真的刺下去。”

兩個孩子聞聲吃驚地扭頭。對他們微笑了一下，雪兔上前，向桃矢欠身。“殿下。”

桃矢聳聳肩：“我不會的。”又補了一句：“畢竟對方只是小鬼。”

從鼻子裏哼聲，小櫻拉著小狼跑遠了。跑之前一個留下了鬼臉，另一個則留下匆匆一躬。

“你笑什麼？”桃矢轉身，正迎上輕笑不已的雪兔。他將劍別回腰帶，披上外袍，一直感到琥珀色的視線在追隨著自己。沉默在他們之間流淌，但並不是無話可說，而是許多話語已經融化在了溫暖的空氣與交錯的視線裏。一根頑固的線頭纏住了扣子，桃矢還沒來得及皺眉，就聽見輕柔的足音靠近。他的祭司候補兼摯友一邊搖頭，一邊騰出一只手來幫忙。一股微風掠過，引起庭院裏的草木悉窣作響，使遠處的笑鬧聲尤其遙遠。

低下頭，桃矢被雪兔的發頂搔著鼻尖。對方的衣襟上飄來一股淡淡的熏香氣息。當雪兔抽身時，他伸手幫雪兔分擔了幾卷文書。

“不管對手是不是那個小鬼，”他開口。“我都不會刺下去。我不會對喪失戰意的人下殺手。”

“我知道。”這是雪兔的回應。

桃矢再也不會收不回劍，因為他不再恐懼。他已經擁有了劍刃無法匹敵的力量，而這力量的注視下，他輕輕低下頭去，猶如鷹斂起羽毛，利劍歸鞘。


End file.
